This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to determine whether docetaxel improves disease -free and overall survival when compared to paclitaxel following doxo-cyclo taxel, whether weekly administration of taxanes improves disease-free and overall survival when compared with conventional schedule following doxo-cyclo tx and to compare toxicities of Arms A, B, C, and D.